1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools of the type which are relatively non-conducting electrically and, in particular, to ratcheting-type hand tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement of ratcheting-type drivers, such as screwdrivers, of the type disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,212. Such drivers include an elongated handle with an axial recess in one end, in which is received a ratchet mechanism. The ratchet mechanism defines a receptacle which removably receives one end of an associated shank. Typically, the shank has a rectangular end portion which is mateably received in a complementary portion of the receptacle to engage the shank with the ratchet mechanism. The shank is typically formed of a suitable metal, such as steel, and may either have a working end formed in the shape of an associated driver bit, such as a screwdriver blade, or may carry a bit holder for receiving therein an associated bit. Such ratcheting drivers are not suitable for safe use in certain types of applications where they may come in contact with sources of electrical power.
It is known to provide electrically insulating hand tools with both handle and shank formed of electrically insulating material. One such arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,277 discloses a tool having an electrically insulating handle with a axial bore formed in one end thereof for receiving an end of an associated composite shank formed of electrically insulating material. The shank is fixedly secured to the handle, as by adhesive attachment. However, such a shank is not suitable for use in a ratcheting tool, wherein the shank must be easily removable. It would be possible to dimension and shape the handle end of the shank so as to have a rectangular portion which could be mateably received in the receptacle of an associated ratchet mechanism. However, it has been found that the composite material of the shank of U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,277 does not readily lend itself to formation into a rectangular coupling end, nor does it have the requisite wear resistance for removable mating in a complementary receptacle in a ratchet mechanism.